


Blood Trial

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Vampire's Lure [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My Lord, what did you see?”<br/>	“The human's memories up until the night of his meeting of Kaulitz Maior and Kaulitz Minor. After that...” The  Lord vampire paused, turning a disapproving gaze on Bill and Tom, “only the mark of a seal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for like the fifth time on the late update.

The world had faded to black minutes ago... or perhaps it had been hours.... Perhaps this was the real world, although Georg remembered already living these moments. Every detail, however, passed by him with stunning clarity, leaving him strangely confused. In this world, he didn't recognize himself. He was bitterly alone, left to himself... no love, no comforting darkness that had somehow become his light...

He saw himself at the age of ten, venturing into the ruins of the vampire castle, being so enamored of something beyond the daily grind of school, and worse home. It had been easy to become obsessed with “vampire hunting.” His small town offered little in the way of amusement. He'd wanted anything to distract him from his parents' vicious fights, their crumbling financial situation, their grumbling over his older brother's failures in life, the pressure to do better.

In fact from this perspective, Georg had fallen in love with vampires long before stepping foot on Bill and Tom's doorstep. He'd had few girlfriends, and it usually became obvious by the second or third date that he was always quite distracted by some project including vampires. Then they'd laugh... right before realizing they'd never come first. It was a lonely existence he had never quite realized until this point.

The memories of hunting out Bill and Tom's feeding house passed through his mind. He saw Klaas, remembered walking up to that doorstep, Natalie leading him inside. Then suddenly, like a TV suddenly being switched off, his vision went black. For a startling moment he twirled in nothingness until he saw a bright light at what seemed to be a very dark tunnel.

“Georg....” He heard his name whispered softly and he struggled to see the tall, willowy figure reaching out for him, a smile on the creature's gracious face.

“Bill...” Georg tried to say, struggling to lift his hand. Warmth rushed through his being at the very sight of his master and he searched for the other, finding him just on Bill's heels. Tom's face was brooding as always, never quite happy, yet quietly pleased.

He could almost feel their bodies next to him, cocooning him in warmth, devotion, and love. Georg stopped struggling to trace the memories, feeling only the satisfaction of his masters.

He was jarred when the feeling of teeth retracting from his neck pushed him back into reality. Lifting heavy lids, he gazed up at the imposing figure of the Lord vampire, fuzzy in his vision. His face was drawn with displeasure and Georg could see his eyes still flickering red.

“What have they done?” The Lord vampire asked a loud before he turned suddenly, his robes and long, white hair swirling about him as he left the room in a flurry.

On the bed, Georg relaxed again, and let his eyes close. He wasn't exactly sure what Bill had done to him. He only knew that he protected him.

 

~

The head of Judging Council strong, dark vampire who went solely by Bushido. He sat on a raised pedstal behind a long table, red, piercing eyes watching the entire room from beneath a thick, protruding brow. The rest of the council sat on lower seats on either side of him, their own accusing gazes in place.

Taking his place next to Tom in front of the council, Bill kept his head lifted high, catching the gaze of each and every member to make sure they knew he wasn't backing down. Across from them, Chantelle was seated there with Klass. Bill did not deign her a glance.

The Lord vampire entered the room, looking none too happy as he made his way to his chair in front of the Council where he would report his finding from the blood trial. Behind him, two vampire guards led Georg in. Bill tried to keep his eyes off of him, to his weakness for the human who looked weak and tired. Nonetheless at the sight of Bill and Tom, he brightened, a fragile smile lifting his mouth for a second. Bill gave him a short, sympathetic glance before setting his face forward.

“This Council is in session.” Bushido grumbled from the front of the room. “In Kaulitz Gemino are on trial here for blood bonding with a human while he is under duress. The Lord vampire has performed a blood trial.” Bushido went on before turning to the Lord vampires, “My Lord, what did you see?”

“The human's memories up until the night of his meeting of Kaulitz Maior and Kaulitz Minor. After that...” The Lord vampire paused, turning a disapproving gaze on Bill and Tom, “only the mark of a seal.”

Mutters erupted across the board and Bill lifted his chin, smiling. He could feel Tom glaring at him and he glanced over at his twin.

“You're damn foolish.” Tom groused.

Bill shrugged a slim shoulder.

In his estimation, locking up Georg's memories of that night was the only way to save them. If the Council knew with a certainty what they had done to him, the case would be open and shut. It would have been obvious that Georg was under duress and he wouldn't been immediately taken. By putting a seal – a seal that only Bill could lift – the Council had no clear evidence of their guilt. The only thing that the Lord vampire would be able see clearly after the seal was their bond and Georg's complete commitment to it. Of course, the seal cast a great deal of suspicion upon them and that was where the danger lay.

“A seal has been placed upon the human's memories?” Bushido asked, leaning forward.

“Yes, Lord Bushido.”

“My Lord, if I may,” Chantelle chirped from her seat, “They are obviously hiding something.” She sneered over at them, “They're covering up their despicable deeds.”

“No more despicable than yours, my dear,” Bill returned.

“Ah, but you willing released Klass to me. Willingly.” She repeated for emphasis.

“No, darling,” Bill smiled, sweetly, “I was speaking of the time you tried to fuck your way to the top of this empire, using my brother.”

“Enough.” Bushido growled. “Not another word from either of you unless asked.”

Bill sat back in his seat, smirking at the now steaming Chantelle.

“This puts both of your under suspicion,” Bushido said, gesturing to Bill and Tom. “If you had nothing to hide, why the seal?”

“Does it matter, my Lord?” Bill asked, “He is happy now, is he not?” He looked over at the Lord vampire asking, “Tell me, what is the current state of Georg's happiness?”

Silence fell over the Council and the Lord vampire shifted in his seat, “He is.” He stated at last.

“Hmm,” Bill spread out his hands, “There you have it.”

“Do you think it is that easy, Kaulitz Minor?” Bushido asked, “You are still on trial for a crime that the Council holds in very high regard.”

“No one has seen a crime here, My Lord.” Bill aruged, “The only reason that this trial is in session now is because of her.” He pointed over to Chantelle, “A vampire who would have used my brother as her ticket to the top of this empire, as I stated earlier. When that didn't work she used her wiles and deceptively poached our first human, Klaas, as revenge.”

“That is ridiculous, my Lord.” Chantelle defended herself, “I only brought this to the Council's attention because I care or the well-being of all vampires and humans.”

“And now she would make herself out to be a humanitarian.” Bill laughed. “She obviously has a vendetta.”

“I see.” Bushido said slowly, narrowing his eyes, “But what do you have to hide, Kaulitz Minor?”  
“Nothing.” Bill answered, steely. “Since when have I let the Council pry into my business?”

“Not since you and your brother fled Hamburg.” Bushido pointed out.

“Flee.” Bill snorted. “I think we all know why we left. That's not what we're here for.”

“No. It just means you have everything to hide.” Bushido said in a low tone. “If not for the seal, we would be able to see the human's true memories. And if not for the bond, we would be able to see his true state of mind.” He stated, tapping a finger against his temple, “You have have rendered him completely helpless to your wiles.”

“He came to us.” Bill stated. It was rather stretch of the truth. Georg had showed up on their doorstep, unwittingly. In fact, he had been nothing more than a clueless, yet curious human and Bill and Tom had taken him, taken advantage of his oblivious surrender by setting foot inside their House. That was the cold, hard truth, and there was nothing romantic about it.

“Did he?” Bushido questioned. “Think about that long an hard, Kauliz Minor. Lying before the Council is a whole new offense that the seal is already bordering on.”

Bill lowered his head, and took a deep breath attempting to keep his cool. He could feel his emotions broiling in his chest and he wondered if he could still even cry. He hadn't in so long....

“Look at him!” He burst out suddenly, throwing a hand toward Georg. His eyes locked with the human's for a moment and Bill swallowed hard. How he loved him like his own flesh. “Look at him.” He demanded, turning fiery eyes back on the Council, “Tell me, is he well? How does he fair in your esteemed estimation.” He rose from his chair, felt Tom's arm at his elbow. He shoved him off, and stepped closer to the Council. “And what of my state? What about the vampire's happiness? Is it just to tear my bond from me?”

The Council members glanced at each other, murmuring and shocked at his outburst.

Bushido frowned and folded his hands calmly in front of him, “I call for a recess with the Council and the Lord vampire. We shall all reconvene here in one hour.”

Bill breathed out heavily, despite not knowing whether that was good news or bad.

“I request that Georg be escorted to mine and Tom's room.” Bill stated firmly. “You have already performed your trial.”

Bushido frowned, “Your innocence is still in question.”

“I haven't been sentenced yet.” Bill said in a steely tone.

“Oh, give them one last time together, my Lord Bushido.” Chantelle sneered from across the room.

Bill felt Tom surge up behind him and he pressed an arm back against Tom while glaring at Chantelle. “She obviously means only ill will towards us.” Tom growled from behind him.

“Request granted.” Bushido said, shaking his head.

“Thank you, my Lord.” Bill replied in a sickly sweet tone, before turning on his heel and briskly leaving the room. Tom followed him, sending a red hot gaze in Chantelle's direction.

When they reached their room, Tom slammed the door, “I don't know what you were thinking.” He began.

“They didn't immediately make a ruling, and that is in our favor.” Bill said, going to the mini bar the room had generously been stocked with. He chose Georg's blood type but it still didn't taste as sweet as his human's as he waited impatiently for him to arrive.

“Do you really think they will rule in our favor?” Tom asked. “Whether sooner or later, they will realize that you put the seal there to disguise our guilt.”

“Guilt.” Bill hissed, spinning to face Tom. “Georg is the most lonely human I have ever met. Do you remember the night we took him?”

“Yes.” Tom said quietly.

“Do you know why it was so easy to cast the lure?” Bill asked. “Do you?”

Tom folded his arms and frowned, silent, although Bill knew that he knew the answer to his question.

“It was easy because he had no one else.” Bill said quietly. “He was alone in the human world, and you know what that does to humans.”

“They become depressed.” Tom replied.

“Yes and then they do irrational things like hurting themselves or taking medicine and drugs.” Bill went on. “His obsession with our world, with us.... It was the only thing keeping him from those things.”

Tom stared at the floor and drew his toe over a pattern in the carpet.

“If you ask me, we saved him whether it was under duress or not.” He slammed back the rest of the shot of blood, trembling and steaming with anger.

The room was silent for a moment before both of the twins' attention was drawn to the door. It swung open and two guards led Georg inside. As soon as he saw them, a tired, yet elated smile lit up Georg's face.

“Bill,” He whispered, breaking away from the guards hold to go to the safe haven of Bill's arms. Bill gathered him against his chest, stroking his long chestnut hair and kissing his crown. He glared at the guards who lingered and Tom went to the door, holding it open.

“You may leave.” Tom told them, drilling holes in their backs with his eyes as they left.

When they were gone, Bill cupped Georg's face in his hands, asking, “Are you all right, my dear? Harmed in any way?”

Georg shook his head. “No. I'm just tired. Drained.” A smile lifted one side of his mouth, “Pun intended.”

“That's not amusing.” Bill reprimanded, but pulled him back against his chest in the next moment. He was more than happy to see Georg, but at the same time, fear beat in his chest. Chantelle could be right. This could be their last...

Tom crossed the room, swallowing them both up in his embrace. He kissed both of their temples, wordlessly. Bill leaned his head against Tom's cheek, knowing what went unspoken from Tom was still flowing through him. Tom didn't want to admit it, but he was just as scared as Bill. He wouldn't have been so angry about the seal if he wasn't.

“Do you want to rest?” Bill asked Georg at last.

Georg lifted his head from Bill's chest and gazed at both of them, “No.” He said softly. “Chantelle's right. This could be the last time we ever get to...” He voice trailed off, his sea green eyes glossing over.

“Don't think like that.” Bill whispered, drawing his forehead in for another kiss.

“If it is true, I don't want to spend this time being sad or angry... or least, of all sleeping.” Georg said, firmly.

Bill stroked his cheek, a small smile lifted his lips. He didn't have words for that, a response that rivaled what Georg had just summed up.

At last, he managed, “I need you.” He glanced over at Tom, who was watching the exchange with honey, soft eyes, “I need both of you...” He finished in tremulous tone, “in me.”

Tom's eyes darkened, his eyes narrowing with affirmation. Bill slid out of their arms and began to strip off his clothing, his heart beating with desire, the need to have their triple union once more, even if for the last time.

Georg pressed up in front of him, his hands running over Bill's naked, pale flesh. Behind him, Tom was out of his clothes in a flash of movement, his mouth against Bill's neck and shoulder in the next second. Bill closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of both of their hands on, the barriers of their clothing long forgotten.

Georg was closest to the bed, and he led them their. Bill leaned in to kiss him, pushing him back onto the bed, laying them out together. He closed his eyes and pressed long, hot kisses against his mouth, trying to take in every sensation he could in the short amount of them they had.

At his back, Tom was sucking his fingers in his mouth before urging Bill to spread his legs. Bill straddled Georg's legs, bending to take his already hard, aching length in his mouth while presenting his ass to Tom. Georg moaned softly above him, his fingers raking through Bill's long, thick hair as Bill swirled saliva around the hot, hard flesh.

Meanwhile, Tom was rubbing his wetted fingers up against Bill's entrance, pushing them in with an insistent touch. Bill let himself moan loudly against Georg's cock as Tom's fingers pushed him, opening him with much more patience and precision than he had the last time they were in this room. He probed him with two fingers for a long moment, thrusting them in and out in a slow, almost maddening pace that made Bill whimper in a muffled sound. They curled and stroked inside him, finding his prostate several times and torturing with teasing fingertips.

Bill could hardly concentrate on sucking up and down Georg's cock with Tom's fingers inside him, making him gape open in acceptance to the pleasure. His mind raced with desire to have them in him, tearing his body apart with the orgasm, making him ache with the pleasure.

Tom pushed a third finger into him, his hand thrusting harder into Bill's ass. Bill dick seemed to throb in tandem, searching for the release in response to Tom's touch.

He sucked off of Georg's cock, panting, “Tom, I need... I need...” He whispered, breathlessly, resting his forehead against Georg's hip. Georg petted his hair slowly in a soothing manner that only seemed to make Bill's body ache even deeper.

“We'll need some kind of lube for this.” Tom said, pressing a kiss against his lower back before rising from the bed. Bill lifted his head to watch him go to the minibar. Tom grabbed one of the bottles of blood and turned back towards the bed, his eyes flashing red with desire and hunger. He flicked off the cap of the bottle and took a drink of it, leaving his lips and teeth stained.

“Get on him.” Tom ordered, smacking Bill's flank.

Bill nodded, crawling farther up to straddle Georg's hips instead. Georg was staring up at him, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. His hair was spread out from his head in a dramatic sweep and Bill smiled softly at him, “You're beautiful.” He murmured so only they could hear, making Georg's lips curve.

Behind them, Tom stood on his knees on the bed and narrowed his eyes as he tilted the bottle over his cock. Thick red gushed over pristine and dusky flesh and Bill's mouth watered at the sight of it. Tom lowered his hand, rubbing his palm over his now bloody flesh, tilting his head back and sighing pleasure.

Bill grabbed the bottle from his hand and quickly turned to douse Georg's cock in it. “Beautiful, darling.” Bill repeated, watching in awe as the blood washed over his cock and splashed on the ivory flesh around it.

“On him.” Tom insisted impatiently, pressing up behind Bill with his hand tangling in his hair.

“Yes...” Bill whispered, positioning himself over Georg's slick cock. He sank down on him, moaning out as he filled him. He shivered as Tom grasped his hip and guided him all the way down on him.

“Ahh...” He moaned, arching in Tom's grip, “The blood... I can almost taste it there....” He gasped, breathlessly.

Tom pressed a kiss against his neck, his teeth scraping slightly. He knew that Tom wanted to bite him, and he wouldn't protest if he did.

“Bill...” Georg whispered, his eyes hazy as Bill slid up and down on him. His hands grasped Bill's thighs, pushing the open wider. He lifted his head to gaze at their connected bodies, and the blood beginning to stain their entire groins.

“Tom...” Bill whispered, reaching back for Tom, “Tom, in me...” He shifted up on Georg's cock, leaning forward as Tom eased in behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut, his body shuddering as Tom's cock crowded in next to Georg's, stretching him even farther open.

“Oh, Gods, Gods be damned...” Bill gasped. His arms, quivered, barely holding him up as Tom pushed all the way into him. He could feel both of them inside him, throbbing distinctively. It was so much, he could hardly move.

Tom grasped his hips and began to move in short pulses. Georg braced his feet against the mattress and began to rock up in time with Tom.

“Oh, oh...” Bill moaned, unable to keep back the sounds of pleasure as they both fucked in him, thrusting perfectly in sync, filling him up perfectly.

He could feel the blood inside him, as if it were absorbing through his skin, pleasuring him even better than he had imagined when Tom had first brought the bottle to the bed. It made him ravenous with hunger and desire, the two mixing to make his mouth water. He could feel his teeth extending, itching to feed.

Tom's mouth was pressing against his shoulder and Bill moaned, wanting to plead for Tom to just bite him. He could hardly speak a word, however, with the way the pleasure was skyrocketing through him.

Suddenly, Tom's teeth tore through his skin, his lips sucking hard.

“Ahh!!!” Bill cried out, jolting in pleasure. Desire to feed burst through him so quickly he could barely stop himself from lunging forward and attacking Georg's neck. He couldn't bite Georg. Enough blood had been taken from him for Bill to do the seal and then the trial.

“Shhh, here.” Tom murmured in his ear, pressing his wrist to Bill's mouth. Bill whimpered, overcome by desire, lost in the waves of hunger, as eagerly latched onto Tom's wrist. He went weak, sucking the blood down so fast he could barely swallow before the next gush came rushing across his tongue.

He could feel Tom fucking into him hard, Georg's cock next to his, pushing them all towards the oblivion of orgasm, but he could hardly move anymore. The pleasure took his body without his consent as he twirled in a sea of blood and feeding and pleasure.

He arched, coming hard. The orgasm forced its way back to the forefront of his mind, as if demanding to make itself first. Bill gasped, his mouth falling away from Tom's wrist as the pleasure seized him. A knife of it seemed to tear straight down the center of his stomach, tearing him apart inside, yet in the most pleasurable way. He opened hazy eyes watch himself releasing across Georg's flat, toned stomach. His gaze drifted up to his human's face, watched as his jaw went slack with his orgasm. His lashes fluttered quickly, eyes rolling back in his head. He bucked beneath Bill, his cock rutting hard into him before climax.

Tom was the last to finish, moaning against Bill's neck, shuddering as he came apart.

Bill whimpered, feeling all of the blood and their semen inside of him. When they slowly pulled out, he could feel his trickling down his thighs and buttocks.

Exhausted, Bill lay down limply against Georg's chest. Tom settled down behind him, scooping him tightly.

Bill's body was aching but he couldn't protest. It was perhaps the most fulfilling sex the three of them had ever had.

Minutes later, when Tom urged them out of the bed to clean up and get dressed for the rest of the trial, Bill did not want to leave the warm embrace of either of them and the bed. Not for the first time, he wished he could stay here forever, forget the worries outside.

The three of them silently went to the shower in the adjoined bathroom, washing off the fulfillment of their sex and feeding. After the rush of their lovemaking, came the realization that they would have to return to the Council and Georg might be taken from them. Words were few as they put their clothes back on and left the bed a tangled mess of sheets, blood, and release.

The guards were waiting for them outside and Bill tried not to feel desperate as he pressed one last kiss to Georg's mouth. Tom grabbed his hand, squeezing hard, and Bill knew that he felt just as terrified as he did.

Walking back into the Council, Bill kept his head high and tried to appear confidant. The blood seal would work. He had to believe that.

The Council took their seats, their faces grim.

“We've taken into consideration your words, Kaulitz Minor. We've studied the blood trial in great detail and looked over Lady Chantelle's claims.” Bushido began.

Bill nodded and drew in a deep breath. This was the moment...

“But we must also consider the laws that are in place. We have rules for reason.” Bushido said, and Bill could feel his heart beginning to drop. How had he ever thought they would forget the laws of their kind?

“Therefore we must say -”

Bushido was suddenly cut off by the sound of the double door at the back of the Council hall being flung open. Everyone gasped, their eyes turning to the vampire entering. He towered above the rest of them as he strode down the middle of the aisle, robes swirling about him him. His face was stern and chiseled, his dark eyes boring into every person in the Council chamber.

Bill's mouth parted, his heart nearly stopping at the sight as he turned to see. He felt Tom grab his hand in a shocked motion, his fingers squeezing hard enough to break something that wasn't made of vampire bone and flesh.

“I interrupt this Council on behalf of all vampires.” The man announced in booming voice, that echoed throughout the chamber as he came to stand in front of the room. He turned his gaze over to Bill and Tom and Bill closed his mouth, tried to appear strong.

“Jorg,” Bushido began, “What is the meaning of this?”

Silence reigned over the Council for a long moment with everyone's eyes on the prestigious visitor. Jorg, however, did not look at any of them. He hardly cast Bushido a glance as he said, “I'm here for my sons.”


End file.
